indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Nixie Swisher
' Swisher, Nixie Fran ' Appears in Survivor in Death (October, 2059) Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 235 Personal Information *'General Description:' A pretty little girl, just going gangly.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 2 *'DOB:' February 21, 2050 *'Age:' 10 (as of 2060) *'Hair:' Blonde *'Eyes:' Blue *'Address:' 310 West Eighty-first, New York City, New York – Upper West Side (September 22, 2051 to present) Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), pp. 6, 50 *'Relationships:' Grant Swisher (father); Keelie Swisher (mother); Coyle Swisher (brother); Leesa Corday (aunt, step-sister to Grant) *'Occupation:' Student (classmates with Linnie Dyson) Description *She has a wavy mass of platinum blonde hair and pale, pale blue eyes.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 2 *Looks to Dallas to get or confirm many answers. She holds Dallas accountable for finding answers and finding who killed her familySurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), pp. 19, 40, 73, 139, 177, 304, 305 Personality *She's tough.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 280 Witness Information *Nixie woke up, craved an Orange Fizzy, checked the time on her Jelly Roll, and got out of bed to go to the kitchen to get one.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 1 *She hid in the kitchen when she heard the intruders and saw a shadow, a man, slip into Inga’s room. She snuck over and saw him slit Inga’s throat and ducked back until the man passed. She used Inga’s pocket ’link to call emergency. She crawled into her parents’ room saw the blood, crawled through it, and hid; she was found by Dallas.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), pp. 3, 4, 10, 42 *He had a big knife (the man in Inga’s room); there were two of them and she saw them go into her own, and Coyle’s room. They were wearing dark clothing (protective gear with night goggles) and the one who killed Inga had a small green light (‘a little dot’ – Roarke states it was likely a security jammerSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 46) on his wrist – he was more muscular than the other man.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), pp. 12, 13, 42, 43 Interesting Facts *Linnie Dyson had been spending the night as her parents (Matthew and Jenny Dyson) were celebrating their anniversary.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 1 *Was to go on a family vacation a week after Christmas to a hotel in Miami.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 19 *The family has a place in the Hamptons on time share.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 32 *Plays the piccolo in the school band.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 51 *Nixie has a surviving paternal grandmother living off-planet.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 63 *She’s a big fan of Mavis Freestone so Dallas had Mavis come by to meet Nixie.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), pp. 149, 330, 331 *Dave Rangle took a photo that Grant had kept on his desk and gave it to Dallas to give to Nixie; it was of her family at the beach. According to Dr. Mira it showed a loving and lovely family.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), pp. 199, 200 *Richard DeBlass, Elizabeth Barrister, and Kevin DeBlass came to meet Nixie to see if, maybe, she could be a part of their family.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 333 **In Kindred in Death, according to Roarke, she's doing well with Elizabeth, Richard, and Kevin. They're making a family.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 279, 280 * With her adopted family, visited Eve and Roarke for Thanksgiving holiday in Thankless in Death. References Swisher, Nixie Swisher, Nixie